


BITCHh

by Adlez27



Series: Bitch! [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: Bitch 1.5: The AftermathA roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).After that tryst on the mountain, the Kiyoterus decide where to go from there.  Akito and Akito are at the bar, too.





	BITCHh

**Teru** : Hi, I'm online now.

**Teru** : If it's alright, I'd like to talk about what happened back there on the mountain.

**Kiyo** : Yeah me too and sure;;; What do you want to talk about?

**Teru** : I don't know what came over me. If I need to apologize, then I will.

**Kiyo** : Oh...no it's okay.

**Kiyo** : It was good actually... I enjoyed it

**Teru** : Oh, that's good. I'm still kind of disappointed in myself.

**Teru** : It's already the second time I've had random sex.

**Kiyo** : Well don't be. You needed a relief after being so pent up

**Teru** : I'd leave it at that and just try to forget, but you said something about... doing it again?

**Teru** : What did you mean by that?

**Teru** : I'm confused. We're both in relationships already.

**Kiyo** : You want to do it again?

**Teru** : I'm not sure if I want to. I really love Lalita, and- no offense intended- you're not enough of an incentive for me to break up with her.

**Kiyo** : I didn't ask you to break up with her. I'm still with Ike,even after that whole mountain thing happened.

**Teru** : Wow, so you really did keep it secret.

**Kiyo** : If I tell him,he will kill me so...

**Teru** : So you want us to start having a relationship, but neither of us want to break up with our own partners...

**Teru** : That's cheating.

**Kiyo** : I know... our relationship shouldn't be anything romantic. How about fuck buddies?

**Teru** : Whoa, that's kind of crazy. I never thought I'd do something like that.

**Teru** : But at the same time, it sounds really exciting.

**Kiyo** : I really enjoyed your dick ramming me in the ass... i can't believe i typed that :x

**Kiyo** : You want to have another go?

**Teru** : So we'll be doing this strictly for the sex, and nothing else?

**Kiyo** : For the sex

**Teru** : It reminds me a lot of Natsuki.

**Teru** : May he rest in peace...

**Kiyo** : Rest in peace,Natsuki :(

**Teru** : When Natsuki was still around, he used to go to the love hotel a lot.

**Kiyo** : Wait what

**Kiyo** : My Natsuki won't even do that

**Teru** : He didn't have a girlfriend, which confused me, but it turned out that he was having a lot of hookups and doing compensated dating

**Teru** : I think that means he paid girls to go with him.

**Teru** : No love, just sex.

**Kiyo** : I hope they're not high school girls... most girls who did that are from high school;;

**Teru** : What!? They didn't look like high schoolers. I hope they weren't high schoolers.

**Teru** : But that's besides the point, what I meant is that this kind of relationship is somewhat similar. I also happen to know where a love hotel is.

**Kiyo** : ...how do you even know where is a love hotel located? You've been there?

**Teru** : Natsuki told me about it.

**Teru** : I hope things don't get complicated between us and our relationships.

**Kiyo** : Don't worry,I still love Ike~ ❤

**Teru** : We're the same person, so it's just like masturbation, right? Stress relief.

**Kiyo** : Hopefully and yes,this is just masturbation haha

**Teru** : I hope you're ready, because I need a lot of stress relief.

**Kiyo** : Oh my //// uh sure i'll be ready

**Teru** : When will you have free time?

**Kiyo** : I'm always free after school

**Teru** : To commemorate the beginning of our friendship with benefits, how about going out for a drink?

**Kiyo** : Oh that's a good idea! I'm up for it

**Teru** : Can I come over to your universe? The bars here have gotten scary ever since Tohma left.

**Kiyo** : Oh sure! Just tell me when you want to come

**Teru** : Later today. Let's meet on the mountain at 6.

* * *

After work ended, Teru had Akito drive him up to the mountain as well.

"Can't I come with you this time?" Akito asked from the driver's seat when Teru hopped out of the truck.

Teru thought about it.  He wasn't really planning to hook up with Kiyo again, just have a drink, so it should be fine.  "Yeah, let's go."

And there they stood in front of the gate, waiting for Kiyo to show up and bring them through.  Akito made a quick prayer at the shrine, since he finds these rural shrines really charming.  Teru pissed on a tree.

 

Work has ended for Kiyo. He packed his stuffs in his bag and walked out from the school. He took out his phone and booked an uber. How can he forget that uber exist?

He waited for his uber to arrive. After it arrived,he sat in the uber and the driver drove him to the base of the mountain.

Since he’s using uber,the payment goes to Ike’s credit card. He doesn’t need to pay anything and Ike wouldn’t mind.

Kiyo climbed the mountain and stood in front of the gate after he reached the top. He waved at the 2 shadows.

 

There he is! Now that everyone was at the gate, Akito and Teru were able to cross over to Kiyo's universe.  Crossing through the gate didn't work unless people from exactly two universes were on either side.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Akito along," Teru said as way of greeting.

"Yo!  We met during the beach trip, right?" Akito said as he waved.

 

Kiyo bowed at them,as a greeting. He looked at Akito and smiled, “Yup. We did.” He turned to Teru. “I don’t mind at all. The more the merrier.” Kiyo grinned. “Anyway,you want to go to the bar?” Kiyo asked Teru as he started walking away.

 

"Let's go!" Akito said excitedly, running down the mountain ahead of Kiyo.  Teru merely followed at a reasonable pace.

"What bars do you have in your universe?" Akito yelled to Kiyo.

"It's mostly the same as ours!" Teru yelled back.

 

“Bars are bars. Nothing different.” Kiyo yelled.

After they’ve reached the base,he took out his phone. “Since I’m probably going to be home late today… I need to tell Ike.” He said while texting Ike. He put his phone away after he’s done. “Okay,so… There’s a bar near this place.” Kiyo walked around. “Stay close to me. I’ll lead the way.”

 

Akito waited until Kiyo caught up to where he was, and then followed.  Teru was already close behind Kiyo.

"So, what's the occasion?" Akito asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Teru asked in turn.

"I mean, what made you decide to meet up like this?  Are you celebrating something?" Akito clarified.

"Well, uh," Teru started, hoping that Kiyo could come up with a good excuse.  He wasn't about to admit that they've decided to start being friends with benefits.  Akito might be jealous, or worse, he might not even keep it secret.

 

“Is it wrong for 2 Kiyoterus to hang out with each other and have a drink once in awhile?” Kiyo turned around. “I can’t drink with my boyfriend and all of my friends are busy. Teru is the only person who I could ask.” Kiyo said,looking at Teru.

 

"It seems like you're keeping a secret, but I'm too tired of secrets to ask," Akito sighed.  "Wait, is this a big scandal type of secret or a personal relationship kind of secret?"

"I hate hiking I hate hiking I hate hiking," Teru repeated to himself, wishing he had learned from his past mistake and changed clothes before coming out here.

"I don't want to get involved in scandals but I'm happy to hear your rumors," Akito continued, trying to encourage a story out of them.

"What do you mean by scandals?" Teru asked, stopping for a moment.

"Like, your next door neighbor is puppeteering a member of the National Diet," Akito proposed, clearly unrealistic and yet still within his realm of possibility.  "But if, say, you hear that Rikako got a new boyfriend, then that's alright."

"You ARE her new boyfriend," Teru groaned.

"I know."  Akito was so smug about his new relationship.

They wondered how much longer it would take to get there.

 

Kiyo stopped in front of the bar and turned towards Akito,glaring at him.

“Listen here,period head. When I said we just want to go out for a drink then that’s that. There’s no scandal or whatever is happening right now,understand?” Kiyo said with a hint of anger in his tone. He walked to the door to the bar, “Come on! I can’t wait to drink~!” Kiyo said cheerfully.

 

"I'll get that secret out no matter what it takes," Akito snickered anyway.

"Did you call him a period head?" Teru said, confused.

"Is that what it looks like?" Akito asked, covering his head with his hands.  "Dammit, I need to re-dye my roots."

"You should stop dying your hair," Teru advised.  "I regret dying my hair a natural shade of brown, back when I became a vocaloid.  An unnatural color will cause you even more regrets."

"Time for booze," Akito said as he walked through the door, ignoring Teru.  "Kiyo is paying, right?"

 

Oh so Teru dyed his hair? Kiyo wondered. Kiyo followed Akito,he frowned after listening to Akito’s question.

“I don’t think I have enough to pay for three.” Even if he’s dating with a rich guy,he couldn’t  ask Ike for some money. It kinda looks like he is marrying Ike for his fortune. Most of the time,Ike is the one who gave him money first but he only spent them on groceries,food or transportation.

Kiyo sat on the stool, “Can I have a beer please?” He asked the bartender. The bartender poured the beer in a mug and passed it to him.

“Guys,hurry up or I’ll drink this without you guys.”

 

"Oh.  Teru, will you pay for me?" Akito begged.

"I'll have a pint," Teru requested from the bartender, sitting next to Kiyo.  "If you wanted to come along, you should pay for yourself."

Akito sighed in resignation and got himself a beer as well.  "But you're making loads of money now, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Teru said, trying to avoid this topic so that he wouldn't come off as arrogant.

"It's twenty times as much as you used to earn!" Akito yelled.  "So you can definitely pay for my drinks."

"That's not a fair comparison at all… Let's not talk about this," Teru suggested.

"Fine.  A toast to whatever it is you guys are toasting!" Akito proposed.

"Kanpai!"

 

_ I need a better job with better pay or maybe like Ike said,stop donating too much to the church…  _ Kiyo sighed.

Kiyo raised his mug, “Kanpai!”  _ Toast to our friends with benefit relationship. _  He started chugging down his beer. He should’ve take this slowly but for some reason,he can’t control himself.

Kiyo placed his now half empty mug on the table. “Akito,like I said… we just want to hang out and drink. It’s not like we’re celebrating our friendship or anything.” Kiyo laughed.

 

"Well then, to friendship!" Akito said.

After gulping down two thirds of his drink, Teru set it down as well.   _ Can't wait to drink wine with Lalita again, _  he thought to himself.  Then a mental slap.  He didn't want to be thinking about Lalita when he was here to toast the beginning of something with Kiyo.

Teru accidentally drank too fast, so he started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Akito asked, seriously worried.

"It's fine," Teru assured, once it stopped.  "Drank too fast."

 

Kiyo looked at Teru with a concerned expression. He rubbed Teru’s back and pat him. “Slow down there…”

Kiyo turned his attention to his beer, “So… When are you going back to St Defoko,Teru?”

 

Akito got a glass of water for Teru, since hiking is tiring and alcohol is a bad way to rehydrate.

"The school year starts later this month," Teru began to answer.  But he realized that if he left so soon, he wouldn't get a chance to do anything with Kiyo while still in Japan.  "I could try to make a deal with them to stay here this semester, and go back in the winter."

"What, no way," Akito said, excited about Teru possibly staying.  Even if Teru was gone for less than a full year, he was still sorely missed.  "But why?  It's not like the band is all here."

"I guess coming back for the summer made me realize how much I wanted to keep helping Hachigata," Teru mused.

"What about Lalita-chan?" Akito asked, leaning in.  "You'll be lonely without her~"

Teru laughed.  "No, I won't."  He drank his water.

 

“Even if Lalita-san is not here,at least we can accompany him in Japan.” Kiyo said,innocently. “And plus,Teru should spend more time with father. Don’t you miss him? I know I miss him… even though I live in the same town as him.” Kiyo said,continue to drink his beer.

 

"Yeah, you're right," Teru agreed.  "He's growing old, and I can't help but worry.  Though I'm sure he'll still be around for a while."   _ Long enough for him to see his grandchildren, _  Teru thought, his mind drifting off in the direction of Lalita again.  Was this the alcohol?  No, maybe not.

"In loving memory of Lalita," Teru proposed as a toast.  "She's not dead, I just like remembering her."

"Where did this come from?  I'm going to remember Natsuki instead," Akito said, clinking his glass with Teru's.

 

“In memory of Ike’s free time.” Kiyo mumbled to himself. Ike has been so busy lately,he didn’t even get the chance to spend time with Ike… or have sex with him.

Kiyo sighed sadly.  _ Well at least I have Teru to keep me company. _  He looked at Akito and gave him a sad smile. “I hope you guys’ Natsuki is in peace now. Losing a friend is really painful.”

 

"I'm still not happy that you didn't invite me to the funeral," Teru said, glaring at Akito.

"And I'm still sorry for forgetting," Akito responded, hanging his head in shame.

Teru addressed Kiyo again.  "Your Natsuki is still fun to hang out with, so it's like he never left to me.  And I bet your Natsuki is a better person anyway."

"I still remember that godforsaken stench when I found him," Akito muttered to himself, swiftly consuming the remainder of his drink.  He ordered a shot of whiskey.

 

“But Natsuki is Natsuki. There is no better version of him.” Kiyo blinked. Kiyo picked up his mug and chugged his beer down. He then looked at Akito, “I hope you pay for yourself.” He said.

Kiyo sat closer to Teru, “So… What should we do after this? Just have a drink?” Kiyo asked them.

 

"Hey, Akito's here," Teru said in a low voice, leaning a bit closer to Kiyo's ear.  "I don't think we can do that tonight."

He was actually starting to feel awkward about having a normal social interaction with Kiyo.  If it weren't for Akito, it would have been like a date.

"If Teru gets to meet you, then I want to meet  _ my _  other-universe self," Akito proposed.

 

Kiyo blinked at Teru,trying to process what is Teru talking about. He then pinched Teru on the arm. “I wasn’t talking about that,pervert.” Kiyo whispered.

Kiyo turned to Akito, “You want to meet my Akito? I’ll ask him if he’s free~” Kiyo texted this universe’s Akito. A few minutes later,he got a reply from Akito.

“Aki said he can join us. You want him to come here?” Kiyo asked.

 

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Akito said, enthusiastic to meet, well, himself.  He was intensely curious about the similarities and differences.  The hypothetical question of "What would you do with your clone?" was soon to be answered.

"Don't do anything weird with the other Akito," Teru warned.

"I was going to challenge him to an arm wrestling contest, but NOW you've got me thinking," Akito said, rubbing his hands together.  "Let's see… we could play pranks on you guys, or play pranks on other people…"

"That's kinda childish," Teru said, amused.   But Akito misinterpreted that as disapproval.

"Well, okay, in that case I could… I wonder how good I am at kissing," Akito considered.

"No don't do that," Teru blurted out, realizing that Akito was catching onto him.  "He has a girlfriend!"

"Why not?  We're the same person, so it doesn't count," Akito argued.

Teru didn't know how to respond to that without either implying something about himself, or contradicting his true thoughts.  So he stayed quiet.  He wanted a snack, to be honest.

 

Kiyo texted Aki the address for the bar that they’re currently at right now. He put his phone away and shook his head at Akito’s ideas.

“Please don’t play pranks or do anything childish.” Kiyo said with a serious tone. “Anyway,I don’t think Aki would want to kiss another him. Even though you’re himself from another universe,he still sees it as gay… He’s straight. He never thinks about kissing a guy,as far as I know.” Kiyo nodded.

 

"He's straight?" Akito repeated.  "But I'm bisexual.  I guess that's one difference between us."

"That's the kind of differences you have to expect.  With Kiyo and I, he's gay and I'm straight," Teru lied.  "Just go with the contest idea."

"I see.  How long until he gets here?" Akito asked.

 

Kiyo squinted at Teru, “Are you sure you’re straight?” Kiyo asked jokingly.

“I don’t know but he said he’s on his way--”

Aki walked in the bar and waved at Kiyo, “Yo,I’m here!!” Aki shouted. Kiyo sighed at Aki, “There he is. Akito Hiyama.” Kiyo continued drinking his beer.

Aki walked towards them and gasped in excitement, “Dude!! Another me!” Aki pointed at Akito. “Yup.” Kiyo lied his head on the table. Two Akitos? Gosh,he’s going to get a headache from this.

 

"D-don't question me," Teru stuttered, trying to keep up his public appearance.  Even if he could be honest in bed, he still instinctively repressed those thoughts otherwise.

"Dude!! Another me!" Akito yelled, his voice practically the exact same as Aki's.  He patted the seat next to him.

"Don't hurt yourself," Teru advised.

"I won't, because I'll win every contest," Akito said, pushing up his sleeves.

 

Aki sat next to Akito, “I can’t believe this is real. How are you,my man?” Aki pat Akito’s back.

Kiyo grunted which made Aki changed his attention, “What’s wrong,Kiyo?” Aki asked.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Kiyo turned away.

“Aww,are you jealous to see me and my other self are going to have a blast?” Aki grinned.

“I have Teru with me so I’m not jealous.” Kiyo sat up straight. Aki shrugged and looked at Akito.

“Dude,you look older than me though! It’s like,I’m looking at my future self!” Aki exclaimed. Kiyo turned to Teru,  _ Is that how I’m going to look like when I reach 29? _

 

Teru gave Kiyo a pat on the back for moral support.

"Your drinks are on me, Aki," Akito decided.  "Especially if we have a drinking contest later."

That suggestion confused Teru, because Akito was the one who had to force Teru to drink responsibly and not binge.

When Aki mentioned the age thing, Teru stepped in to explain.  "Yeah, you guys are 23 years old, and we're 29.  That's another difference."

"Who would've guessed?" Akito shrugged.  "Hey, I bet that means I'm better at guitar than you are."

When Kiyo looked at Teru, Teru blinked.  "Do I have something on my face?"

 

“29? Whoa,that’s a huge age gap! Hey,hey. We don’t know about that! We need a guitar to prove that!” Aki grinned.

Kiyo smiled and pinched Teru’s cheek, “You look older than me,that’s all. I can’t wait to have a matured face...” Kiyo chuckled. Aki looked at the Kiyoterus, “Whoa,they’re both so close to each other like… they’re best friends. Now I’m jealous.” Aki pouted. “Rather than watching us,I thought Akito wanted an arm wrestling match with Aki?” Kiyo asked.

 

Teru put his hand on Kiyo's hand when his face got pinched. "I don't know, I think I just look tired."

"Damn, that gets me jealous too," Akito said, now worried about his best friend getting stolen by a new best friend.  He turned back to face Aki.  "We'll have a guitar contest some other day, but for now, this!"  Akito put his elbow on the bar, ready to arm wrestle.  He flexed his bicep a couple times for good measure.

 

Kiyo blushed a bit when Teru put his hand on his.  _ This feelings… Reminds me of Ike. _  Kiyo pulled away from Teru and took out his phone to texts Ike. He wondered if Ike is coming home or not.

“Remember. Without us approaching you,you’ll be forever alone in school!” Aki said,mentioning the past. “Yeah. Yeah.” Kiyo waved his hand,too distracted with his phone. Aki put his elbow on the table and smirked at Akito. “Oh wow. I wonder who’s going to win. Hey,guys! Place your bet now.” Aki said,excitedly.

Kiyo leaned on Teru’s shoulder,still looking at his phone. “Can we ignore those two?”

 

That is, Teru was removing Kiyo's hand from his cheek.  This touchy-feely business was a violation of an half-spoken contract that Teru assumed Kiyo agreed to.  Partners for love, closeness, compassion.  Kiyoteru for lust, that primal satisfaction.

"Two hundred yen on my Akito's win," Teru placed.

"Just two hundred?  You really don't have confidence in me?" Akito whined.

"It doesn't mean anything other than 'I participated,' so don't worry," Teru chuckled.

"Fine, I'll win for you!" Akito said, sufficiently fired up.  He firmly gripped Aki's hand and began to push.

Teru shrugged his shoulder so that Kiyo would lift his head.  "You're texting Ike while leaning on me?"

 

Kiyo smirked at Teru, “What? Are you jealous? You were talking about Lalita before.” Kiyo whispered. He nuzzled on Teru’s shoulder,instead of lifting his head.

“Yo,Kiyo. Don’t you want to place a bet on me?” Aki asked,pushing his hand too. “Not interested.” Kiyo put his phone away and yawned. “How could you…” Aki gripped on Akito’s hand really hard,continue to push Akito’s hand down to the table.

 

"What I'm saying is that you should be doing this with him, not me," Teru explained, shrugging his shoulder again.  "Listen, I already said that I don't want to go to the hotel tonight."

Akito could hear the muttering about the hotel, since it hardly took any mental effort to do arm wrestling.  Combined with those less-than-discreet displays of affection, he managed to piece together what was going on.  He wasn't going to say anything.  If Teru wanted to keep getting rides to this universe, well, he'll keep giving rides.

Akito pushed back before he was down too far, entirely turning the tables.  Just a bit more and… SLAM! Aki's hand hit the table, leaving Akito victorious.

 

“Do you really think I’m trying to seduce you right now?” Kiyo lifted his head and raised his eyebrow. “No,I’m not seducing you. I just… want to be affectionate with a friend. That’s all.” Kiyo sighed.

Aki grunted, “Goddamn it. Kiyo,you should’ve cheer for me!” Aki blamed Kiyo for his lose. Kiyo laughed at Aki, “You lose because you’re weaker than him.” Kiyo said,he took his mug and drink the little amount of beer left in his mug. “I think I should have a drink too… Yo,other self. Want a second round?” Aki asked.

 

_ There's a time and place for those things _ , Teru thought.  As Akito won, he made a small cheer.  "Looks like I'm keeping my money."

"Alright!" Akito celebrated his victory.  "What, you wanna do the drinking contest now?  I've already had some, so that should even the playing field.  Like I said, your drinks are on me."

If Teru was a smoker, he would choose exactly now to go outside and have a smoke break.  It was getting late and he was getting tired of being around people.  "Make this fast, I want to go home."

Akito laughed.  "I can't drive like this."

TERU FORGOT TO KEEP AKITO SOBER.  He cursed under his breath.  How could they, the cool and reasonable older senpais, make such a stupid and juvenile mistake?

 

Kiyo waved at Aki, “I don’t think you should drink. You need to drive us home,right?” Kiyo asked. Aki grunted, “Can’t we at least ask your boyfriend to pick us up?” Kiyo shook his head, “He’s in Tokyo so no. I’ll treat you once we’re home.” Kiyo said,standing up and stretched his body. “I can’t wait to go home.” Kiyo sighed,he then paid for his drink.

“You guys okay on your own?” Aki asked,standing up from his seat and walked to Kiyo.

 

Teru and Akito each paid for themselves.

"I think we can… Yeah," Akito mumbled, scratching his chin.  "We'll be fine."

Teru gave him some moral and physical support.  He remembered the bikes in the truck as well.

"We'll see you again!" Akito yelled as he left with Teru.

"I'll definitely see you again," Teru said, making eye contact with Kiyo.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way longer than I expected


End file.
